Know Your Stars: Prince of Tennis
by Within Rhythms
Summary: The Know Your Stars crew has sent their team of evil announcer to The Prince of Tennis world! Evil reign supreme over the princes!
1. Victim One: Ryoma Echizen

**Know Your Stars: Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: **The Know Your Stars crew has sent their team of evil announcer to The Prince of Tennis world! Evil reign supreme over the princes! _Or are they?_

**Authoress Note: **My first 'Know Your Star' fic! I got tempted when reading Nintendo Queen's Know Your Star Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, this fic was once submitted by my best friend, Rokugo (I didn't have an account then). First up, our _beloved_ chibi prince himself, Ryoma Echizen!

* * *

The stage was silent. It was lighted with a dim light of the backstage lights. It was enough to see the exclusive director chair settled perfectly on the middle of the stage.

"Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma Echizen. Please come to the center stage please," someone announced.

Backstage, the Seigaku Regulars were lost in the maze the producer set up for them. Ryoma heard his name got called twice. Then, right in front of him, the path was cleared up and he was led straight to the stage.

"Che," that was all he could respond. He went on the stage all the same.

"Ryoma Echizen, sit down on the director chair please," the announcer person, commanded. Ryoma was a bit startled.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Just sit there, you-"the announcer stopped short "just sit will you!"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked again, with his hand in his pocket and the other holding a can of Ponta. Wrong move.

"You don't wanna know," the announcer warned him, sounded like it too.

"You're wasting my time," Ryoma replied.

"IF YOU DON'T SIT THERE, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOUR TWELVE YEARS OLD LIFE THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" this time the announcer made it clear, _very clear._

"H-hai," he obeyed the voice, stuttering with fear.

"That's better. Now let's get started," the announcer said.

"Get started for what?" Ryoma asked. Another wrong move. Never question the voice.

"Quiet you!"

"H-hai!"

"_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars,_" the voice echoed the stage.

"Echizen Ryoma, he sucks his thumb when no one's looking," The voice started her job.

"That is not true! So uncool," said Ryoma, clutching his Ponta.

"Reaally?" the voice teased.

"Yeah!"

"Then why is your thumb always wet?" the voice asked.

"My thumb is not wet!" he replied, showing his _wet _thumb.

"Uh-huh," Ryoma blushed with embarrassment and rage.

"This is not my doing!" he shouted.

"Then whom? Like anyone would like to suck your thumb," said the voice. Then, heard the screaming of Ryoma's fan girls.

"I would! I would!" one of them yelled.

"Security!" a bunch of muscle guys dragged the girls out the studio.

"Okay, let's continue. Ryoma Echizen, he has an obsession over Ginger Beer," said the voice.

"GINGER BEER! I don't even like ginger!" he denied.

"Uh-huh! Then, what's there I see in you hand?" the voice taunted.

"It's my Po-," he stopped short. In his hand was now a bottle of Ginger Beer.

"What happened to my Ponta?" He yelled, standing up.

"How should I know? Ginger lover," the voice taunted him again.

"I do not love Ginger Beer! Or even close to liking it for all that matters," he shouted with his arms crossed.

"Ryoma Echizen, he secretly in love with OSAKADA TOMOKA!" said the voice with enthusiasm.

"Nani?" he choked on those words.

"Me? In love? With Osakada? I don't think so!" he added. Then, the ever-perky Tomoka came onto the stage.

"Ryoma-sama! I LOVE YOUUUUU!" she confessed he undying love for Ryoma.

"Stay away from me!" he ran for the door, but alas, it was locked.

"Save me!" he pleaded.

"Security!" once again, the muscle guys came onto the stage and dragged out another overly psycho fan girl.

Ryoma sat back on the director chair, gasping for air.

"Thanks. Wow, I never thought I'd say thank you the person who's been spreading lies about me," he thanked the voice.

"I didn't do it for you," the voice replied.

"Then, why'd you do it?" Ryoma asked.

"If you were to be tortured, it would be by me! Not by some fan girl!" the voice explained. Ryoma just rolled his eyes.

"Ehem. Ryoma Echizen, he likes to dress like a girl for TeenGirl photo shoot," the voice continued her job.

"That is whacked! I never dressed like a girl! But there is one time when I was a baby. Kaa-san thought that she would've a baby girl but instead, she got me. I was dressed like a girl for quite some times and I remembered a boy actually liked me. He was kinda cute," he said to himself.

"Ookay, too much information. Moving on. Ryo-" the voice was cut short by someone.

"Ladies and fan girls! I would like to present to you the copy of TeenGirl magazine photo shoot!" the voice announced.

Then, on the big, large screen behind Ryoma, was shown a slideshow of Ryoma posing, wearing tank tops, short skirts, Capri pants and such.

The fan girls were squealing at the top of their lungs. Some guys actually got nosebleed by looking at the pictures.

"That is not me!" Ryoma shouted. He was furious and blushing.

"Still not convinced, let see what the editor has to say," the voice smirked. Although you really can't see it.

Then, the slideshow was turned to the editor page of the magazine. One part was Largent.

"_I would like to thank **Ryoma Echizen**, Kellie, Rumiko…. for their help in making the magazine 'Summer Style' section…'_

"Not true! NOTTRUE! SOOOONOTTRUE!" he shouted, turning into chibi and jumping wildly.

"Now you know, Ryoma Echizen. Thumb sucker, ginger beer lover, in love with Osakada Tomoka and is a model for TeenGirl magazine," the voice ended the show.

"Not True! Don't believe a thing she says!" he yelled.

"Silly Ryoma, they do not have to believe what I'm saying. The evidence is clear enough," the voice replied, smiling with satisfaction.

"I was FRAMED!" he yelled "YOU!" he pointed at the ceiling.

"Let us settle this with a match!" he said, pointing a racquet, which appeared out of the blue.

"I'm sorry. I don't fight girls or anyone that dressed like a girl," said the voice.

"I'M NOT DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!" he yelled until his face was turned red.

"Byeeeeeeeee!" as the voice trailed off.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"

* * *

**OWARI **

**Ryuu-san:** Konnichiwa minna-san! So, what do you think? Please click that nice **_review_** button, ONEGAI! If there are any grammatical mistakes, please point that out as well. Dozou Yoroshiku!

Next Up! Our _respectable _stoic buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu!


	2. Victim Two: Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Know Your Stars: Prince of Tennis**

**Ryuu-san: **Hi, minna-san! The second installment to the Know Your Stars: Prince of Tennis is here!

**Eiji:** This time she'll torture Tezuka, NYA!

**Ryuu-san: **Looks like Eiji can't wait for the torturing to start. Yosh!

**Eiji: **Ryuu doesn't own us! So don't go asking to borrow us from her!

**Victim Two: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

The stage was quiet once again. Ryoma was now being chased by fan girls and guys to sign their poster-size picture of Ryoma in a dress. Sold by the evil announcer in a very _reasonable _price of $50 per sheet.

As usual, another regular was pulled onto the cursed stage. This time, it was the stoic buchou himself. Just like Ryoma, he was led out of the inescapable maze straight to the stage.

'This stage looks strangely familiar,' Tezuka thought, but remained his signature stoic look.

"Greetings, Tezuka," said a voice from above.

Tezuka looked up the ceiling.

"Who's there?" he asked calmly.

"It is I, The-"the voice stopped suddenly. Then, papers being ruffled noise was heard, "Sorry, wrong script."

"Who are you exactly?" Tezuka asked again. He shows no sign that he is annoyed.

"I'm a certified show announcer," the voice answered briefly.

"Why am I here?" Tezuka asked again.

"You are here to be a contestant of the most watched television show in the world!"

"Acceptable,"

"Okay, let's move on to business, please sit on the director chair behind you please," said the voice. Tezuka just followed the order.

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka Kunimitsu,_" the voice echoed the stage. The studio was in complete silence.

"He got busted once for cheating in a Semester Examination," the voice exclaimed.

"Did I hear correct? Did you just say I once cheated? I never cheat," said Tezuka.

"Oh, sorry. I meant twice. Once was when he was in the second grade and when he took last year exam," the voice added.

"You're making this thing up," he replied coolly.

"Am I?" the voice asked, "Or are you just afraid the dark truth about yourself is revealed?"

"What are you talking about?"

'I'm talking about _this_!" then, behind Tezuka, appeared a picture of someone's permanent record file. Tezuka's to be exact.

"Where did you get that!" he raised his voice, turning his head. The audience gasped when they saw one paragraph was highlighted and zoomed in. The audiences weren't the only ones that saw it. Somehow, the other trapped regulars were seeing the entry too.

'Mr. Kunimitsu was caught red-handed cheating in an Algebra test. He was caught copying the answers he had written before the test on his table. As punishment, he was suspended from school for a week. His parents were called by the school board.'

(A/N: I don't know if this is what they wrote in those permanent record files)

"Buchou," that was all what Momo could say. Still shocked, he gulped.

"So that's why he was absent," said Eiji, "He told me that he caught the flu."

Tezuka was now red of embarrassment.

"So you lied to your teammates too?" the voice asked, smirking.

"I HAD TO DO IT, OKAY!" he yelled, almost cried.

"Okay, enough of that. Tezuka Kunimitsu, he has body odour problem," said the voice.

"I do not," he denied it calmly.

"Then, why do you use 5 bottles of spray deodorant every month?" the voice asked in a the-evidence-tells-it-all tone.

"I don't," he replied.

"So you say," said the voice.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, he doesn't really need to wear glasses. He just thought it will attract girls more," the voice continued.

"Hey, I really need the glasses!" Tezuka retorted.

"Whatever. Tezuka Kunimitsu, his arm doesn't really hurt. He just pretended because he craved attention," the audience oooh's.

"I am not an attention-seeker," he replied," Why did you say that in the first place anyway?"

"Well, other regulars are attention-seekers, so you must be one too," the voice explained her theory.

"What? That makes no sense at all," said Tezuka.

"It makes sense to me. Like they say, 'If you're friends is smart, then, you're smart too. If you're friends is stupid, then you're stupid too'. The other regulars are attention-seekers, so you must be one 'cause you are friends with them. Simple really. Same theory, different situation," the voice elaborated.

"Nya… I've got a headache," said Eiji at the back, his head was spinning from the voice explanation.

"I've never heard that one before," said Tezuka, thinking.

"Really? I got it out of this book," the voice replied, tossing a book, which landed beautifully on Tezuka's lap.

Tezuka held the book. The book was titled _Proverbs for Psychotic and Evil Announcer_ was written in bold, gold letterings. He sweat dropped.

"Ahem," the voice cleared her throat," Tezuka Kunimitsu, he just won a scholarship to an elite tennis college!" the voice announced.

"Hontoni!" replied Tezuka not believing what he had just heard.

"No," the voice giggled.

"Then, why did you say that?" asked Tezuka, getting annoyed.

"I lied," the voice giggled once more.

"Lying is bad," Tezuka stated.

"No one cares. Demo, if I'm not wrong, you also lied, twice," said the voice. Her eyes got that evil glint like Inui when he made new juices.

"Th-that was different!" Tezuka was now red of embarrassment.

"Really? It's doesn't to me. Let's ask the others. Is me lying different from Tezuka's lying?" the voice asked some random people.

"No, it does not," they replied, nodding casually.

"See," the voice said triumphantly.

"WHATEVER!" Tezuka yelled.

"Ooohh, Kuni-chan looses his temper," said the voice.

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME KUNI-CHAN" Tezuka yelled again," I'M GONNA GET BACK AT YOU!"

"I'm so scared," said the voice sarcastically,"Now you know, Tezuka Kunimitsu, caught red-handed of cheating, kied to his teammates, got body odour problems, doesn't really need the glasses, faked his arm injuries and is nick-named Kuni-chan!"

"You come down here!" Tezuka swinging his racquet which pops out of nowhere.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have to go. There are more regulars I _need_ to tor- I mean, interview."

"Ja," the voice started to trail off, leaving a VERY angry Tezuka behind.

**OWARI**

**A/N:** So, how was it? Give me your opinions. Where I should work on more, how should I torture them and such. To my nice reviewers, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! It meant a lot to me.

**Next Time!** Our next contestant is none other than our power player, MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!.


	3. Victim Three: Momoshiro Takeshi

**A/N: **Okay, the last chapter took longer than expected. I think I'm going to update faster since it's school holiday, WOOT! Well, here's the next chapter for Know Your Stars. The next person to be up that stage is Momoshiro Takeshi!

**Victim Three: Momoshiro Takeshi**

Like Ryoma, some of Tezuka's merchandise was sold to numerous fan girls. Only instead of posters, the evil voice sold Tezuka's permanent record on the spot and on eBay. Who would've thought that anyone will buy permanent school records. It got a very positive response from Tezuka's fan clubs especially.

Tezuka was humiliated that he didn't came out of the bathroom right after the show was over. Poor thing. It was unlucky for him that the Know Your Stars crews are also a Prince of Tennis fanatic.

The stage was dark once again. The director was empty. Waiting for its next victim to be tortured.

Momo, was oblivious that the walls had magically clear up a path for him to follow.

"Ah, Harahetta!" he whined," This maze is killing me!" though the walls had clear up, he's still circling around at the same spot.

Only one way to solve this problem.

After a while, a sweet smell of hamburgers filled the air. Being the food-lover he is, Momo sniffed it right away.

"Huh?" he sniffed," FOOD!"

He, then, followed the smell that led him straight to the stage, and the _chair_. On the chair was a tray filled with mouth watering, delicious looking hamburgers.

"AH! Come here my love!" he exclaimed. He quickly dives in for the hamburgers. But, alas, he couldn't _touch_ the delicious hamburgers.

"Eh? What happened?" he tries to pick up the burgers again, but failed miserably.

"I can tell you," said a voice suddenly.

"Who's there?" Momo asked, spinning around to figure out where that voice came from.

"I'm up here," the voice said.

"Where? I can't see you," Momo was now confused.

"You cannot see me. No one can," the voice explained.

"Oh, so you're a ghost," after realizing what he had just said," YOU'RE A GHOST! ARGGH!"

Momo screamed at the top of his lung.

"Calm down! I'm not a ghost," said the voice.

"You're not?" Momo stopped screaming.

"Wow! You're much denser than I thought," the voice commented.

"Watch it dude!" warned Momo.

"I'm a girl! It's Chie by the way," the voice introduced herself.

(A/N: I should've done that from the beginning.)

"Yeah, Chie. Why can't I touch the pretty burgers?" Momo asked.

"Pretty, burgers?" Chie raised her eyebrows.

"What? I think they're pretty," Momo defended himself.

"Okay, issues. By the way, they're holograms," Chie explained.

"What's a hologram?" Momo asked. Chie slapped her forehead a few times.

"This boy knows nothing! Except for food!" Chie yelled, getting annoyed. Momo just stared at the hologram blankly.

"Sit down Momo," Chie commanded.

"The pretty holo-thingy burgers will be ruined!" he protested.

"Just sit, dammit!" Momo quickly sat on the director chair.

"_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars_.." Chie's voice echoed.

"Momoshiro Takeshi, he's part human, part robot, part pickle," Chie started.

"I'm not part robot or pickle. I don't even like pickle," he replied.

"Whatever you say, Robo-pickle boy,"

"Hey!"

"Momoshiro Takeshi, he's a murderer," Chie continued.

"Am not! I'm not a killer."

"Oh? Then why do you eat your own family?"

"I don't eat people!" he retorted.

"Who says about people? You're part pickle. You eat pickle. You eat your own family," Chie shot back.

"I don't eat pickles!" he shouted.

"Yeah, you do! Everyday! Lots of them," Chie stated.

"No, I don't! The only thing I ate a lot is burgers!"

"Didn't you know that burgers have pickles in them?"

"Really? Arggh!" Momo returned to his hysteria state.

"Sit down! Momoshiro Takeshi, he hates Tachibana Ann,"

"I don't hate her," a blush starts to creep up Momo's face.

"Then you like her," Chie teased.

"I don't like her," he replied timidly.

"You don't like me?" Ann appears from the back, looking shocked, angry.

"Yes! I got Ann all to myself!" Kamio starts dancing at the back.

"No, Ann. I like you," the audience starts to ooooooh. Momo realizes this.

"I don't like her that way!" he protested. Ann came up to him and slapped him right in the face.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" said Chie.

"Why did you do that for?" asked an embarrassed and angry Momo.

"Its fun," Chie replied with a grin," Besides, Kamio paid me to."

"He did what?"

"Ookay! Moving on. Momoshiro Takeshi, wishes that he was in Fudoumine instead of Seigaku, so that he could flirt with Ann," Chie starts again.

"That's not true!"

"Momo, how could you betray us!" said Eiji who appeared out of nowhere.

"I- I can't stand it," said Oishi who also appeared out of nowhere.

"Fsshh! Traitor," said Kaidoh.

"Where are you all come from!" Chie yelled, but seeing they all were ganging up on Momo," That's okay, continue."

"MOMO! YOU BAKA! BABY!" clearly that was Taka-san with his racquet.

"Momo, you'll regret this!" the blue-eyed tensai glares sharply at him.

"It's a lie! She's lying! Don't listen to her!" Momo tries to deny it.

All of them shot menacing death glares towards him. Ryoma and Tezuka weren't there for obvious reason. Inui's disappearance is still a mystery.

"Look at what you did! Now they all hate me! It's all your fault!" he starts pointing his finger. Suddenly there were those moving stage lights.

"And the Emmy for Best Evil Announcer goes to _drum rolls_ Chie from Know Your Stars Prince of Tennis!" said a voice out of nowhere.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise to keep up my evilness level for future victims," Chie gave her award speech. Then there was an applause from the audience.

"That's was weird," said Momo.

"At least I'm not part pickle," Chie replied.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," said Chie.

"That's it! I'm gonna beat you up until to pulp!" Momo held his racquet, which he got it out of nowhere. Where does all this stuff come from anyway?

"Aww, that's cute! Another one tries to kill me," said Chie.

"You're going to get killed!" shouted Momo.

"That's adorable. But no one had ever succeeded," Chie said darkly. Momo stepped back.

"Now you know, Momoshiro Takeshi! Part human, part robot, part pickle, murders his own family, hates Ann and wishes that he was in Fudoumine instead of Seigaku, so that he could flirt with Ann!" Chie finishing the last line.

"Not true! Not true!" Momo starts to run around until people from the mental hospital caught him.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Yes! The third victim! I love doing Momo's. But there's someone I love even more to torture.

**Next Time!** The blue-eyed tensai never saw this coming! FUJI SYUSUKE, prepare yourself!


End file.
